


Better Than Pie

by lydslibrary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydslibrary/pseuds/lydslibrary
Summary: Dean just really loves eating you out.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Better Than Pie

“Fuck, De,” you moaned, as your back arched up off the mattress, your hands tugging on the short strands of hair that were attached to the head that was currently in between your thighs. Dean licked another stripe up your folds before settling on flicking his tongue over your clit. He had one hand wrapped around your thigh while he used two fingers of the other to pump them in and out of your cunt. “Fuck,” you breathed, as Dean curled his fingers ever so slightly and slowed the flicks of his tongue. All you could feel was the warm wetness between your legs, gradually building up the tension you were feeling from the coil in your abdomen which was threatening to snap. You moved your hands from Dean’s hair to grip the sheets beside you, looking down between your thighs to see lust-filled green eyes staring back up you from between them. Your mouth fell open as Dean picked up the pace of his fingers ever-so slightly, and you could tell from his eyes that if his mouth wasn’t already occupied, there’d be a smug smirk plastered on his lips from your reaction to his handiwork. You let out another moan, and you could feel your cunt clench around Dean’s fingers, threatening a release if he continued. Dean pulled his head away from your heat, a shit-eating grin on his face just like you’d imagined would be there. You whimpered at the loss of warmth on your pussy; Dean had to have been down there for a few minutes, simply just devouring you like a starved animal. He then pulled his fingers out of your cunt slowly, drawing a gasp from you as you felt the emptiness in between your thighs and the need for Dean back between them overtake you. He didn’t break eye contact with you as he sucked your arousal off of his fingers and let out a low chuckle as he saw how needy you had become. You squeezed your legs together in attempt to feel some warmth between them again, but it was no use.

“Want somethin’, sweetheart?” He teased in response to the way that you were whimpering as you continued your efforts to feel some friction on your core. You whined in response to Dean’s question. He was such a fucking tease.

“Dean, please,” you begged quietly, lifting your hips up to him, as if he needed clarification as to what you were begging for.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Dean smirked, dipping his head back down between your legs. Both of his hands were wrapped around your thighs now, holding them open as he got straight to mercilessly tongue-fucking you. His wet muscle pumped in and out of you while his nose pressed up against your clit, applying just the right amount of pressure needed to begin to feel the coil in your abdomen tighten again.

“Oh my – fuck,” you moaned, and Dean pulled you closer into him, one of his hands gripping at your stomach now as he replaced his tongue with the fingers of his other hand. Moving his tongue back to your clit he began to alternate between sucking and flicking, wet sounds coming from his finger-fucking which was becoming faster and faster by the second. Your hands gripped at his hair again as your orgasm built up quicker than you anticipated. Your hips bucked as you felt the heat rise in your core. “Dean! Fuck, Dean, I’m gonna –”

“Cum for me, baby,” he encouraged, before he went back to working his magic with his mouth.

“Fuck!” You practically screamed, convulsing as your orgasm flowed through you, the heat that had risen in your core dispersing into every part of your body. You pushed Dean’s face further into your heat as you rode out your orgasm, not wanting to feel the warmth leave from that part of you just yet. You felt your pussy contract around Dean’s fingers as you began to come down from your high. Your eyes fluttered open as you dropped your head down to the mattress, absolutely spent, your chest heaving as Dean slowly pulled away from you and out of you, licking his fingers clean once again.

“I can’t get enough of you,” he stated, as you watched him suck your juices off his fingers. “You just taste so damn good.”

“Better than pie?” You asked, one of your eyebrows cocked in a playful expression. Dean crawled on top of you, holding himself over you by his forearms.

“Better than pie,” he replied with a chuckle, before planting a kiss on your lips.


End file.
